The Wheel of Death
by CloneWarriors
Summary: Malcolm and Reese take a ride on a new attraction at the amusement park, but it has an unexpected and sexual effect on them as it reaches high speeds.
1. Chapter 1

Wheel of Death

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Malcolm or Reese or the show Malcolm in the Middle.

Chapter 1

Malcolm and Reese reached the front of the line for the new ride. They had been waiting for days for the ride to open, and hours to in the sun to actually get on.

As they handed their tickets to the ride operator, Reese turned to Malcolm. "You know, they say that this thing spins so fast, it actually tears your soul right from your body and flings it across the park."

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you've told me like five times since we got in line. Let's just get on." The two headed forward and climbed into seats opposite each in a car. The operator buckled them in.

"Now remember, the park is in no way responsible for any accidents and/or injuries you may experience on the Wheel of Death. Keep your arms and legs inside the ride car at all times, and avoid releasing any bodily fluids off of the car. Liquid projectiles are dangerous to passing pedestrians."

Reese raised an eyebrow. "What does he mean by bodily fluids? Like piss? Does he expect me to take a piss of this ride? Or like sperm? Do people regularly jerk off on this thing?"

Malcolm groaned. "He means puke, you idiot..." Malcolm leaned back against the back of the seat. "When is this thing gonna start up, anyway?"

Just as he said this, the ride started to rotate. The cars began to revolve around the center of the wheel, while they also began to rotate on each arm, spinning faster and faster.

Malcolm and Reese felt the wind blow hard against them as they just barely hung on to their seats. Reese screamed over the roar of the ride. "This is fucking awesome!"

As Malcolm was about to agree, he felt the pressure of the wind tear his open plaid shirt from him. "What the hell? That was weird." The wind continued to blow against them, quickly tearing off both of their t-shirts.

Reese looked down at his exposed chest. "-the fuck? This wind is really strong!" His eyes widened as he realized the wind had somehow just unbuttoned his cargo shorts, and his legs lifted into the air as they flew off into the park. Malcolm's jeans followe suit.

Malcolm moved his hands to cover his red plaid boxers. "This is really creepy!" He yelled to Reese over the roar of the Wheel. Reese was in dark blue boxers, and had his hands prssed against them, trying to keep them from being blown away.

"This wind is such a freakin' perv!" Reese tried to hold his grip on his boxers, but the wind wouldn't give in. He felt them slowly slip down his legs as his soft dick became exposed to the open air. There was a rip as the back of his boxers tore open and they flew off into the air.

Malcolm gasped in embarassment as his boxers tore off too. He moaned a bit as he realized the strong wind was stimulating the head of his penis. It slowly began to harden, standing up in the heavy gust.

Reese pointed and laughed. "Look who gets a hard-on from frickin air!" Malcolm rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you too..." Reese looked down and saw that his own member had hardened from the air.

He couldn't help but moan as he realized the cool air was moving so fast that it was actually jerking him off. He and Malcolm leaned their heads back as their dicks were massaged by the heavy wind.

As precum surfaced on Malcom's cock, he reached down and began to jerk it himself. "Shit, I just can't help it! I'm so fucking horny!" Reese followed his example and began fapping quickly at his boner.

"Oh god! I'm gonna blow my load!" Reese's rapid jerking took effect quickly as he reached his orgasm, firing ropes of sticky white sperm into the air.

Malcolm groaned. 'I'm cumming!" His own dick shot spurts of warm jizz into the crowd below them as he struggled to catch his breath. They both leaned back as the ride began to slow down.

Reese unbuckled himself. "So, they really did mean cum when they said bodily fluids." He looked around as they got off the ride. Everyone in the other cars was also stripped down. Most were trying to cover up their obvious hard-ons.

Malcolm suddenly pointed. "Look!" A hot blonde girl about their age stepped off the last car, trying unsuccessfully to cover her exposed tits and pussy. Reese grinned. "Dibs on her vag, nerd."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reese pushed Malcolm down and sprinted across the pavement to the blonde. She was obviously having a difficult time censoring her exposed body. One arm was placed across her breasts, but they were much too large for one arm to cover and the right nipple was still exposes. Her other arm was placed over her pussy, but her fingers were spread wide enough to expose her pink slit.

Reese stopped about a foot from her and smiled. "Hey, I'm Reese. I don't suppose you need any help?"

The girl looked up, obviously frightened. "I-I'm Lizzy. Yesterday, my boyfriend and I broke up, so my friend Alyssa thought she could cheer me up by taking me to the park and riding the Wheel of Death.

"But soon after the ride started spinning, the wind just started ripping of our clothes. It was so embarrassing. And once I was completely naked, I could feel my nipples hardening from the air." As Lizzy described, Reese could see her grab one of her nipples and begin to pull on it.

"Then I felt the air massaging my clit and it felt like I was being fucked by the wind! It was going in and out of me so quickly, that I eventually just gave in and came!" She had begun to finger herself as she finished her story. She began to break down into tears.

Reese rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a comforting hug. "It's okay, the same thing happened to me and my brother." He could feel her soft breasts press against his chest, and his dick began to harden as it rubbed against her smooth skin.

"Jackpot…" He whispered to himself as he lifted his head up and began to make out with her. His tongue entered her mouth as he began to play with one of her tits. His dick reached maximum boner as he felt precum seep out onto her stomach, and he reached down and stroked it a bit before jamming it into her vagina.

'Ooooh…" Lizzy moaned as she felt Reese's rod slide inside her. She began to buck her hips as his tongue continued to explore her mouth and his hands groped her breasts. Her body felt incredibly hot and the embarrassment of being exposed in public washed away.

Just as Reese reached a good rhythm, he heard Malcolm's voice behind him. "Fucking asshole!" His brother grabbed him by the arm and pulled him backwards, out of Lizzy's pussy. "Thanks for fucking knocking me to the sidewalk, Reese! I got trampled by a group of freshman boarding the ride before I could get up!"

Reese groaned. "So what? You look like you're fine!"

Malcolm's nostrils flared. "By the time I got back to my feet, the ride had already stripped them and their clothes and jizz were flying everywhere! I'm fucking coated in this stuff!"

Reese looked closer at Malcolm and realized he as covered in splotches of white. "It looks like you've got the entire freshman class's seed on you, nerd. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a babe to bone."

As the two were arguing, Lizzy had fallen to her knees, too horny to stand, and had begun to finger herself vigorously. She massaged her clit intensely and fell onto her back, unable to stand being alone and longer. "Reese! Fuck me!"

Reese got down on top of her and began to hump her again, his member sliding back inside her vag. He could feel her soaked entrance coating his cock in her juices and screwed her faster.

Malcolm felt his dick perk up from the sight and turned red, trying to cover it up. "Shit, this is hot…" He gave in and began to stroke himself. Soon his member was at its full length and he was feeling incredibly horny. His hand sped up as it moved up and down his shaft.

Reese felt himself getting close to orgasm. "Fuck! Lizzy I'm gonna cum!" Lizzy was unable to respond except for a series of ecstatic moans. She was getting close too. Reese felt her walls tightening and pulled out, then blew his load all over her breasts and stomach.

Lizzy moaned one last time as she felt her climax wash over her. She panted heavily as Reese collapsed on top of her. The two were only at peace a second, however, as they soon heard another groan. This was followed by a shower of sperm as Malcolm blew his own load over Reese.

"That's for earlier!" Malcolm grinned as he panted from his orgasm. His steadily softening dick was still dripping cum as Reese jumped to his feet.

"You're gonna fucking pay, Malcolm!" Reese charged toward Malcolm, who turned and sprinted away. Reese continued to chase him toward the entrance of the park.

Meanwhile, a group of naked freshman approached Lizzy's exposed form. One of them gripped his member. "Hey guys! Wanna fuck?"

The End


End file.
